


Diplomacy

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Magic, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: When Alec and Magnus have to have a dull as ditch water meet and greet with dignitaries from both of their worlds, they both independantly decide to make it interesting.Cue much flirting, much sexual tension, and an eventual hot and dirty meeting against the door of Magnus' office.





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichelleMisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the wonderful, Michelle. I hope you like it!

Isabelle had called it 'meet and greet', Magnus had called it 'booze and schmooze', Alec was calling it 'an evening of hell'.

As Head of Institute, he knew that he needed to rub shoulders with those who he needed to work with in order to keep New York ticking over, but it was dull and actually kind of embarrassing. They were all playing each other in some way or another so it seemed like a waste of time.

Added to which Magnus Bane was standing on the other side of the room looking like sin incarnate and he hadn't even been able to say 'hello' let alone slam him into a dark corner somewhere and take him to pieces inch by inch. He had absolutely no right to be that hot, especially when there was nothing Alec could do about it. Magnus was wearing a floor length leather skirt, except it wasn't really a skirt, Alec had realised when Magnus had moved. It was a floor length loin cloth with a three quarters skirt around the back, meaning Magnus was alternating between looking perfectly presentable and completely risqué moment to moment. The, by comparison, staid teal silk shirt was, as ever, accessorised perfectly, with long silver pendants falling around his neck. His make up was impeccable, as always, and he had even put a teal streak in his hair. It wasn't fair.

Alec had planned his own outfit very carefully, going out to shop specifically without Magnus so that he could surprise him. He hadn't intended the surprise to be during one of these evenings, but then the idea of being able to tease Magnus from across the room got into his head and he couldn't get it out. His sharp dress trousers were similar to many others he'd worn before, so nothing interesting there. Aside from being red, his jacket wasn't anything to write home about either. He had seen Magnus' look of surprise tinged with lust when he'd seen the colour on him and so he knew his secret shopping had been worth it. He knew that the rest of the ensemble would drive him crazy too, as soon as he found out about the last portion of it. He had bought the tank in a fit of embarrassed thrill and deliberated about whether or not to wear it, but the idea of it being something that Magnus could see later for what it was, as well as looking perfectly respectable for the event, had been intoxicating.

Magnus had been surprised when Alec had said he wanted to get changed separately and surprise him with the clothes. He had taken the initiative to try once again to get Alec in make up. He knew that he would look blindingly hot with it on, but he hadn't managed to get him to do it yet.

“Okay, keep your secrets, Lightwood. But, it'll come with a price.”

Alec quirked an eyebrow at Magnus, smiling.

“I want to do your make up.”

“Magnus...” Alec started, ready to fight his boyfriend on this. He didn't care how hot Magnus said he would look, he just _couldn't_ , and not only because he thought his mother might have a heart attack when she saw him...or maybe that was a reason to do it.

“Make up, or no secrets.” Magnus said, crossing his arms across his chest and mock pouting. He wasn't really going to force this on his partner, he just liked this game of dominance they played.

“No make up, and I'll describe the outfit to you.”

“All eye make up, slight lip gloss and I'll leave the house so you can get ready on your own.”

“No make up, but you can see the outfit, _before_ I put it on.”

“All eye make up, and I'll leave the house so you can get ready on your own.”

“Ugh, fine. No make up, and you can see the outfit when I put it on.”

“Just eyeliner and I'll leave the house half an hour early.”

Alec sighed. “Done.”

Magnus took his time with Alec's eyeliner, making sure that it was perfect before he spun his boyfriend round so he could look in the mirror of the vanity. 

Alec, for his part, had actually been a good model. After he'd made a deal he always stuck to it, which was something that Magnus really loved about him.

“Wow.” Alec breathed out, looking at himself. Magnus had been right, he looked hot. The sharp lines of the eyeliner made his eyes look almost twice the size and his eyes seemed to sparkle as well. He should have asked Magnus to do this before.

“Told you.” Magnus crowed gleefully.

“Oh shut up.”

Magnus left the loft smiling. He didn't know what his partner was going to be wearing that evening but he was confident that his make up would make whatever it was that much better.

Magnus wished he hadn't been so right, because now, looking at Alec across the room, clearly bored and talking to a random shadowhunter, he wanted nothing more than to slam him into a wall somewhere and take him to pieces, which he couldn't do. He dragged his attention back to the random vampire in front of him and tried not to think about Alec too much. Which was pretty impossible.

After the meet and greet portion of the evening had gone, Pandemonium started proper. Both Magnus and Alec had assumed, and to be honest counted on people leaving when that happened. They wanted to have their evening together. But that wasn't what had happened at all. People were still milling around, some people still wanted to talk, despite the booming music.

Magnus, still leaning against the bar and speaking to possibly the dullest person he'd ever met in his life, looked over at one point towards where he had last seen Alec and he realised he couldn't see him. He scanned the room looking for him and then nearly choked on his drink when he saw him.

Alec was dancing with his sister, and whilst his jacket was still buttoned up, Magnus could now see the garment beneath it properly. The black swirling pattern on a peach shirt that he had been looking at all night, picturing taking off his lover, wasn't that at all. The black swirling pattern was present, but the shirt wasn't peach. The shirt was see-through. That peach colour he'd been looking at was Alec's skin, not the colour of a shirt. The swirls of black now looked positively sinful under the lights, as if they could blow away in a stiff breeze and then Alec would be naked under his blazer. 

As if bidden by the stare he was receiving, Alec turned, saw Magnus was staring and then just, very deliberately, winked.

Magnus felt like his legs might give way. His length, which had been on board almost all evening, hardened further and he extracted himself from the dull conversation he was having, so that he could walk towards his partner, only to turn and find that somebody else wanted his attention. 

The next time he got a chance to look over at his boyfriend he was engaged in conversation with a stuffy Institute bureaucrat and he couldn't go to him. That didn't mean that two couldn't play at the game Alec had started. He took the cherry out of his drink, made sure that Alec was watching him and then very deliberately sucked for far longer than was necessary to get the fruit to pop off the stem.

Alec stuttered through the next sentence he spoke, his brain short-circuiting at the sight of his boyfriend, alone by the bar and clearly thinking just the sort of thoughts he himself had been thinking before. He made his excuses and started to walk towards his partner, only to have his mother, of all people, want to speak with him. When Alec had finally extracted himself from that conversation, he walked towards Magnus who finally, blessedly was also free from speaking with anyone, only to have someone else walk towards Magnus and take up his time. He groaned in frustration, the noise getting swallowed up by the pounding bass of the music. 

He moved towards a walled alcove, a blue light bathing him in a spotlight. At this angle, few people could see him, and no-one was watching, apart from Magnus who looked up into his eyes, as if they were magnets. Alec leant leisurely against the wall with his shoulders, his long legs stretched out and his feet crossed out in front of him, and then he undid the buttons on the front of his jacket, letting it fall open. He made sure that Magnus was watching, then slid his hands very deliberately up from his waist, circling his nipples with his fingers and making sure to moan. The music covered it, but he knew that Magnus would know he'd done it anyway, and that was enough. Then he stepped away from the alcove, did up his jacket again, winked and went back to do his job.

Magnus wanted to kill him. It was ridiculously unfair. He also thought that Alec might be winning the game they were apparently playing, which didn't seem at all on. He leant against his own alcove, drinking his drink. He put an entire cherry in his mouth this time, swirling his tongue until he'd managed to tie the stalk into a knot. He held the stalk up for a second in the light, saw that Alec had seen it and then snapped his fingers.

Alec felt the cherry stalk appear in his hand, and he immediately closed his fist around the offending item. The lust that had been pooling in his gut ever since he'd seen the outfit that Magnus had been wearing suddenly took hold with a vengeance and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to deal with any more insufferable Clave members, or dull Downworlder leaders, without spending time with Magnus first, or at the very least activating his Stamina rune.

He wove his way across the room towards where Magnus was standing under a similar blue light and stood in front of his partner, blocking him from view. He leant in to whisper in his ear, enjoying the shudder as his breath ghosted his partner's skin.

“See something you like?”

Magnus took a moment, but finally managed to whisper back.

“See something _you_ like?” It wasn't his best come back, but he'd like to hear what someone else's comeback would be if Alec Lightwood was looking at them like he had been looking at him all evening.

Alec pulled back enough that he could look at the lust pooling in his partner's eyes and then he leant in so that he could kiss him. He had intended to kiss him despite the light still shining on them, but Magnus obligingly turned the light off with a flick of his wrist anyway, bathing them in shadows and giving them some privacy.

Alec swooped in, pressing Magnus bodily into the wall, running his hands up Magnus' chest and cupping his hands against his face to pull him forwards into the kiss.

Magnus huffed out a groan, undoing the buttons on Alec's jacket with magic, wanting to get his hands on his boyfriend as quickly as possible. He dragged his hands up his chest, finding his partner's nipples and without warning, tweaking them both at the same time. 

Alec groaned at the feeling, pushing Magnus still deeper into the wall and completely losing his head when Magnus used his groan to deepen the kiss, pulling Alec closer by grabbing his ass, their cocks finally rubbing together. With Alec distracted, he pushed off from the wall enough that he was able to change their positions, Alec's moan of satisfaction was exactly the noise what he had wanted to elicit, and he wasn't disappointed.

Alec couldn't think of anything apart from Magnus. Magnus' body pressing against him, Magnus' smell engulfing him, Magnus' lips exploring him. He was completely lost to lust and he wondered whether he really should have started a teasing game with someone who probably had mad restraint considering his age. The hands running up around his chest, around his neck, pulling him closer, grinding their crotches together were everything he didn't realise he'd needed until now.

Magnus was enjoying the way that Alec seemed to have stalled, seemed to have forgotten how to reciprocate, and he felt proud of that...until Alec suddenly seemed to remember.

Alec ran his hands around Magnus' waist, pulling the silk shirt out from the waist of his skirt, getting his hands on his skin. He swallowed the moan that Magnus made with his tongue, plundering his mouth as if searching for the illusive cherry from earlier.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss, enjoying the way Alec's lips chased his own. He looked his boyfriend directly in his eyes and then reached forward and palmed Alec's cock through Alec's trousers and Alec's head hit the wall behind him, his mouth forming an 'o' shape.

Parts of Alec's brain were reminding him that they were in public, that he did have a reputation to uphold as Head of Institute, but they were being shouted down by other parts of his anatomy and the thing was, he really couldn't bring himself to care. He felt like he'd been on edge for hours and he was taking what he wanted, consequences be damned.

Magnus however was slightly more sensible, which was probably for the best. Somebody had to be.

“Whilst I would love to take you apart piece.” Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. “by.” He reached up and tweaked Alec's nipples again. “piece.” He moved down from his ear and sucked at his neck again. “out here, I do have an office.”

“Yes.” Alec breathed out, the rest of his sentence and resolve disappearing in another moan as Magnus palmed him through his trousers again.

Magnus linked their fingers together and dragged his partner towards a door marked 'Staff Only'. He may have been throwing up a glamour as he went, making sure that no-one disturbed them now that they nearly had what they both so clearly wanted.

Alec had barely closed the door behind him before Magnus was swooping in again, crowding his space and giving him no quarter. He nipped at his neck, sucking a hickey deep into Alec's Deflect rune.

Alec moaned, loudly. Magnus was grateful for the partial sound proofing of his office, because he would have hated to miss this.

Magnus pulled off Alec's neck with an obscene sucking noise and he enjoyed the twin pools of lust that were Alec's amazing hazel eyes as he stepped backwards one step, not wanting to be further away than necessary.

“I'd activate that rune I love so much, I'm not letting you off easy. That tank is naughty, and you need to be reprimanded for it.”

“Oh do I?” Alec asked, but pulled his Stele from his jacket pocket, removing his jacket enough that he could twist and activate the runes.

“Actually, I'd do Flexibility as well, just in case.” Magnus said, licking his lips slowly and seductively.

Alec actually gulped and Magnus smiled at him, like the cat that had got the canary.

Once Alec had finished with his runes, he dropped his Stele to the floor, quirking an eyebrow at Magnus.

Magnus swooped back in, taking Alec's jacket completely off his shoulders and forcing it down until it fell to the floor.

“I like that jacket!” Alec said, although he couldn't care less if the jacket burst into flames and he never saw it again.

“I'll get you another one.” Magnus replied, running his hands up Alec's chest again. “This tank looked so _respectable_ from across the room.”

“That was the point.” Alec said, gasping again as Magnus circled one of his nipples with his tongue, sucking slightly to pebble the protrusion, before moving on to the other one.

“And what did you think was going to happen when I saw this?” Magnus asked, moving up Alec's body with a sinuous movement, latching his lips to Alec's neck and licking decisively up it.

Alec gasped when Magnus blew cold air over his rune, panting from the barely there stimulation. “Well...” he started, then threw his head back with a moan when Magnus palmed him through his trousers again. “...this.” he breathed out.

Magnus chuckled into Alec's neck, sucking once more before stepping back slightly. Alec looked wrecked already and they hadn't even really started. His previously perfectly styled hair was sticking out every which way and his glistening, plump lips looked kiss bitten. His eyes were a few shades darker than usual, and the knowledge that he had been the one to cause that, made him a little giddy.

“You're _beautiful _.” Magnus breathed, still, after all this time, he couldn't believe his luck.__

__Alec smiled bashfully, a faint tinge of red ghosting his cheeks. A second later he pulled Magnus in by the straps of his skirt, pulling their bodies together._ _

__“Look who's talking.” Alec replied, smiling._ _

__Magnus groaned when Alec started to undress him, opening his shirt and rubbing his hands up and down his chest. There was something positively sinful about Alec's hands, something that Magnus could never quite put his fingers on. It might be how the long, calloused fingers stroked him, or it may just be that they were attached to Alec._ _

__Alec smiled, and then without warning, tweaked both of Magnus' nipples at once, causing the warlock to moan. So he did it again, a sly grin on his face._ _

__Magnus undid the buckle on Alec's trousers, sliding them down his legs, stepping back enough that Alec could kick out of them but then crowding straight back into his space._ _

__Alec reached for Magnus' skirt, but Magnus batted his hands away, pushing the front flap of it away from his crotch._ _

__“I thought this through,” Magnus said, whispering in Alec's ear, “except I thought that I was going to be taking you apart at home,” he continued, sucking a wet kiss into the skin behind Alec's ear, making Alec moan, “not here,” he palmed Alec through his boxers again, hearing Alec whimpering, “against this door, in my club, where anyone could hear us.”_ _

__“Oh, by the Angel!” Alec said, his head banging on the door as he struggled to remember exactly how to function. Magnus really wasn't making it easy for him._ _

__Magnus chuckled, letting Alec divest him of his shirt, which fluttered to the floor. Then he reached for Alec's underwear pulling it down his legs, his cock, leaking pre-come, springing free._ _

__“So beautiful.” Magnus said, almost without realising it. “Put your arms around my neck.”_ _

__Alec looked at him with a confused expression before complying. He was completely taken aback when Magnus lifted him off the ground, pushing him further into the wall as he did so. He had nowhere to go, and that knowledge apparently went immediately to his dick, which jumped. He wrapped his legs around Magnus and huffed out a breathless laugh._ _

__Magnus just winked at him, then pulled one of his arms away, and moved his wrist in a beautiful arc._ _

__Alec watched the movement with a look of lust, he loved it when Magnus did magic. He felt a slight warmth on his back, but nothing untoward. He trusted Magnus implicitly._ _

__Magnus let go of Alec's thighs and leant back in the circle of his legs, so Alec had no doubt what had just happened._ _

__Alec realised his back was attached to the wall, allowing Magnus the freedom to do what he liked without the hindrance of gravity._ _

__Alec just groaned._ _

__Magnus leant in so he could whisper into Alec's ear, his breath ghosting over the shell. “Like that?”_ _

__“Raziel, yes.” Alec moaned as he felt one of Magnus' hands start to massage his puckered entrance, whilst the other rubbed a nipple between two fingers._ _

__“Kiss me.” Alec moaned out as he felt Magnus' now lubed finger press into him._ _

__“Gladly,” Magnus replied. He kissed Alec breathless, and then slowed down the kiss so that he could tease Alec by matching the thrusts of his tongue with the thrusts he was making with his ever increasing number of fingers._ _

__Once Alec was making a keening noise in the back of his throat, jumping whenever Magnus massaged the bundle of nerves inside him, Magnus knew he was ready. He moved his skirt out of the way and saw the greedy way that Alec looked down at the fact he hadn't been wearing any underwear._ _

__Magnus lowered Alec slightly so he was at just the right height for him to thrust in with one fluid movement. He waited until Alec nodded at him to move, then pulled out slowly, only to thrust back in quickly._ _

__Alec's hands were in Magnus' hair, running his fingers through it and moaning softly as his own head banged into the wall._ _

__“Ah–Magnus! God. Right there.”_ _

__Magnus smiled and then stopped balls deep in Alec so he could lean in to kiss his boyfriend. When he thought Alec was sufficiently distracted, the pulled out and then thrust back in in quick succession, making Alec groan._ _

__“Fuck!”_ _

__Alec was seeing stars. The angle afforded to them was driving him crazy, the fact that he was being held against the wall was driving him crazy, the fact that Magnus had clearly worn that outfit with the express desire of doing this was driving him crazy._ _

__Magnus leant into Alec's personal space, still thrusting, “Think you can come without me touching you? I think you can.”_ _

__Alec groaned as Magnus sped up, hitting his prostate on every thrust into him. He felt his balls tighten and he realised that Magnus was right, he was going to come untouched. It wasn't something that had ever happened before, but the idea of it happening amped up his arousal even more and it seemed like it was going to be a certainty._ _

__Magnus had wanted to try this position for a long time, but the situation had never presented itself. Now that he'd had the idea, the thought of Alec coming without further stimulation was one that he loved. He thrust harder, faster, rubbing Alec from the inside as he stroked his chest and tugged on his nipples._ _

__Alec was panting out a steady stream of not-quite words. His entire world had centred around this one moment, Magnus. There was nothing else. As he felt the heady heights of orgasm crash over him, he genuinely thought he saw stars._ _

__“Magnus!” He shouted, hot spurts of come shooting towards the ceiling and all across their combined chests._ _

__Hearing his name called out like that, Alec sounding so out of it, was enough to push him over the edge too, thrusting weakly into Alec until he was spent, the last of his seed expelled._ _

__They rested their heads against each other before Magnus pulled out of Alec._ _

__Magnus held on to Alec's body whilst he muttered the counter spell, and Alec was brought back down to the floor, on shaky legs._ _

__Alec was grateful that Magnus had a sofa in his office, because he wasn't entirely sure he could stand up properly._ _

__“That was...” Alec said, after they'd got back to the sofa._ _

__“...yeah.” Magnus replied, pulling a blanket from nowhere, allowing them to snuggle into one another._ _

__After a minute of silence, Alec spoke again._ _

__“So when's the next one of these meetings?”_ _

~~~

  



End file.
